The purpose of these studies is to accurately document possible racial, environmental and geographic differentials in the prevalence of major neuroloqic disorders by surveying an entire geographically defined population. The disorders investigated include cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and cerebrovascular disease. Research protocols for neuroepidemiologic studies in the United States (Copiah County) have been completed, in developing countries are ongoing, or have been completed in Nigeria, the People's Republic of China, Venezuela, and India.